Anniversary surprises
by babyvfan
Summary: Flora and Helia celebrating their two- year anniversary with some very nice and atnoishing surprises. A/N: Includes surprise from Titanic.


Today was a very special holiday dear to Flora's heart, which made her felt so anxious as well as anticipated. Today was May 15, the two year anniversary celebrating the date when Flora and Helia finally became a couple after confessing their true feelings for one another. It was such a special day to her because when she still remembers the instant, undeniable connection she felt toward the young pacifist the moment they first locked eyes when they met, and how she more than certain someone as mysterious, alluring as him would never go for someone soft-spoken and shy like her.

She could now gladly say she could put those silly insecure moments behind her.

Unfortunately, they couldn't spend the whole day together because they still had to attend early morning and afternoon classes that Friday, but they arranged to make a date at precisely eight o'clock.

Flora only wanted the day to be simple, because with Helia by her side and celebrating their anniversary with her, she figured there was absolutely nothing else she could even need. Only Helia didn't want their anniversary to be just simple. Like the great boyfriend and romantic he was, he made arrangement that would help make their night even more special.

First he arrived on time at exact eight to pick her up, riding in on his levabike in front of the campus and texting her to let her know he was here. He was dressed in a simple yet elegant black suit she thought made him look sharp as well as charming, and presented her with a box of her favorite chocolates and a beautiful bouquet of pink, red, and white roses as he came down.

"You look beautiful, Flora." He bowed before her, pulled her hand to his lips, and placed a long, lingering kiss on him. He took a quick peek up at her and was amused she was blushing.

Flora supposed she did look beautiful; she certainly felt it. It was all thanks to her friends. The girls knew how important this day was for her, and so they helped her get ready for her date and made sure she looked not only beautiful, but breathtaking, heart-stopping drop-dead gorgeous. Stella took care of the clothes, Bloom and Tecna did her nails while Musa and Layla took care of the hair and makeup. She was dressed in a simple and soft, breathtakingly gorgeous strapless soft pink dress completed with a pair of stiletto-heeled pumps, her beautiful cameral hair was shimmering under the moonlight as it cascaded down her back, her face beautified with the simple yet amazing makeover her friends had for her with makeup that went natural with her skin tone and made look fabulous, and her nails were painted a pink shade matching the color of her dress.

"Thank you and you clean up pretty nice yourself." Flora replied as she pecked him on the cheek.

She hopped on the back of Helia's levabike, accepted the extra helmet he gave her and put it on carefully so it wouldn't ruin her hair, and after he put on his and started the engine, they drove off into the night.

Flora thought tonight they would just go a restaurant, have some dinner, and probably go to a movie after that. Helia softly laughed and told her for tonight he would take her to a couple of stops.

First stop was Magix River Park, a beautiful and peaceful scenery blossoming with all of her favorite flowers and petals falling from the trees branches growing flowers, spilling onto them as they rode through the park on a romantic, unicorn carriage ride like beautiful rain drops. Next stop was Magix, where they took a peaceful stroll through the city, finding it to be more wonderful at night where things were calm and quiet unlike the daytime with the busy morning/afternoon rush. The next place Helia took her to was the beach, where they sat on the warm sand and watched the night sky with the moon reflecting off the calming waves and shining down on them.

Flora haven't expected the night to go exactly like this, but was extremely glad it did because it was one of the most wonderful, absolutely romantic night of her life. Only Helia surprised when he said there was still one more place he needed to take her to.

The surprise was a moonlight picnic dinner under the stars in the forest completed with soft violin music playing a romantic melody and coming from a boom box hidden behind a tree, hidden from sight, their favorite food and double chocolate cheesecake for dessert and ice-cold champagne on a red and white checkered picnic blanket sprinkled with petal roses, and two candles casting a soft light.

She even remembered the exact spot where they where at. They were standing in the place where Flora came once to give Helia a letter explaining how she felt about him she spent writing the night before and the flower of love posted on the envelope. When she came to this spot, her eyes immediately spotted him mediating on a high rock and her heart was suddenly racing when he slowly turned his head toward her, causing the things to slip from her hands and spill on the floor. Helia came over to help her pick her dropped things and discovered, understanding just by looking at the picture of the flower the letter was meant for someone who captured her heart and whoever was going to receive it was really a lucky guy. She wanted to right then and there give him the letter, but looking into those intense, captivating baby blue eyes made her feel like she was melting onto the ground and her insecurity shot up in her.

So, instead of giving him the letter like she planned to done, she told a little-white lie and said her parents gave her the letter.

It was so funny how that moment felt like it happened just yesterday, but in reality was months ago. It was so funny how so much changed since then.

"Oh Helia," Flora gasped, entirely speechless. Helia only smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and led her to the picnic, sitting them both easy on the floor. "It's beautiful. This whole night has been nothing but wonderfully romantic and beautiful. I don't know how you ever did it."

Helia uncorked the champagne, filled the glasses with ice, and poured them both a glass of it, handing one to her. "Only the best for you, my rose. You're a true gift to me, Flora, and I wanted this night to be special so I can show you how much you mean to me."

She melted by his sweet words, and they purposed a toast to another wonderful anniversary together, clinking their glass together and taking a sip of their drink.

They ate, talked, and laughed the entire night. And all throughout the night Flora couldn't believe her luck. She was bless with a wonderful family, the greatest group of best friends a girl could ever hope to have, and an incredible boyfriend who always know how to make her as special and wonderful like a princess, never failing to amaze her with his sweet surprises. She could honestly say she loved her life and felt like the golden girl from her favorite movies and novels: the happiest girl alive.

She gave Helia over dozens of compliments and thanked him over hundreds of time, but Flora still felt that wasn't enough. She realized no amount of words could muster up to the real congrats and praise Helia deserves for the amazing things he has for not only tonight, but for every sweet and nice thing he has done for her.

"Helia, I swear…this night…has been one of the most wonderful, romantic night of my life," Flora said, clutching onto the bouquet of flowers he has given her and taking another whiff of its' fantastic scent. She then looked up at Helia, who was smiling at her, and gave him another smile. "Sometimes I always think I just don't deserve you. That you're too-"

Helia silenced her by placing his finger against her lips, and caressed her left cheek tenderly. "You're a gift to me, Flora. A precious, beautiful rose I don't any intention of wasting, and want spend the rest of my moments with."

When it was time for present time, Flora was a bit nervous. This year she decided to do hand-made gifts instead of using magic to get Helia a gift or get a store-bought one like she did for the past two anniversaries. Helia taught her how to sketch amazing life-like pictures and her grandmother, a former seamstress, has been teaching her the craft of sewing and knitting since she was little, so she decided to use those tools to make him presents. She sketched a portrait of him; dressed in his Red Fountain uniform and his laser-glove close at hand, with that sharp intensity she always sees in his eyes. Especially when he looks at her. And she knitted him an incredibly soft sweater she spent three long weeks making, even though she knew fully well they were in sunny spring time, made from environmental-friendly material to keep him warm in chilly days.

Helia slowly unwrapped the box and lifted up the cover, slowly taking out the items and studying them carefully with an unreadable, expressionless look in his eye. He looked up at her and said, with a smile slowly blossoming on his face "I love them."

Like Flora, Helia decided to make her gifts since it means more coming from the heart. He sketched another portrait of her, one out of the dozens he has already done for her, dressed in her pink Winx apparel, a soft smile blossoming on her lips, and was standing in between two trees growing flowers. Their trunks were bent forward, forming the outline of a heart. Attached to that picture was a pink rose-shape paper.

The paper had a poem written on it titled _She Walks in Beauty_.

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express,  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

She read the poem once, twice, three times, her heart soaring with each word her eyes read over, warmness spreading across her cheeks and making her cheeks hot, and her widening.

"Helia," She breathed, the first word she said since he gave her the presents. "I don't know what to say."

"That's not the only gift I have for you."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

Helia smiled a very private, secretive smile, meaning he knew something she didn't and was up to something else. He said not a word as he reached inside his blazer pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box, sliding it toward Flora. She ran her finger through the cover, taking note of how soft the material was, and looked up at Helia questioningly. He nodded his head slightly, as if to encourage her to open the box.

Finally she did, and she gasped.

Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen. It was a heart-shape, silver locket with a pink rose engraved on its' face with pink rhinestones encrusted around the heart, shining in the moonlight. Inside the locket was a picture of her and Helia looking into each other's eyes and smiling. On the other side of the locket was an inscription:

_To my beautiful rose, who is the flower of my life. Each time you're wearing this locket, please know you're wearing my heart. _

_Love you forever, Helia. _

Slowly closing the locket, Flora gazed at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes. Only these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. She smiled so he would know she was crying because she loved it, because she loved him.

"Helia, it's beautiful."

Helia took the locket from her hand and helped her put it on, saying how it suits her beautifully. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he kissed her neck gently, making chills tinge up her spine, and whispered in her ear "Happy anniversary, my beautiful rose."

He leaned in closer to her, so close she could smell such sweetness from his mouth. She closed her eyes, lips tingling and heart beating in anticipation, when a drop of moisture landing on her head.

Helia seemed to have felt the same drop falling on his head, too, and pulled away from Flora, their kiss hanging on suspense. They both landed up at the sky, now dark as midnight and gray clouds gathering up. The air was starting to blow an artic gush, freezing them through their clothes. They felt dozens of drops dropping from the sky, those drops fell heavier and heavier till a clap of thunder roared in the sky, along with lightening slicing through the sky, and heavy rain drops were falling like heavy buckets of water were gushing from the sky.

"Come on." Helia grabbed Flora's hand, and they both were running to Helia's levabike, hopping on and driving off.

It was already pass midnight, which meant for Flora the magical protective barrier was already put up, not allowing after eight-thirty to come in or go out of Alfea without letting Ms. Griselda and Faragonda know you're not in and get into a world full of trouble. Red Fountain has elite guards looking out for any late-night visitors, so if those visitors were students trying to sneak in after curfew, then they would find themselves sitting in the headmaster's office.

Helia drove them to a quite little motel owned by a friend of his cousin, Lee, who gave them a good discount, eyed Flora approvingly and gave Helia an amused, smug look, as if he knew what they were going to do.

"Just ignore him," Helia told Flora as they walked into the room, tracing small circles on her hand. "He always was immature."

The room they were staying at was beautiful. It was a simple white room with a candle-lit ceiling chandler, completed with comfortable furniture, an old-fashion fireplace warming up the place built in front of the king-size comfort bed, looking so soft and inviting.

Helia took off his blazer and hang it on a chair, where he pulled near the fireplace and was sitting at, retrieving his sketchbook and flipping through the pages to check out the drawings. Flora stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into shoulder, and watched the pages flip, eyeing the drawings and seeing so many pictures of her.

She lost trace of many pictures she saw of herself. There had to be over dozens, maybe nearly over a hundred.

"Helia, I want you to make another drawing of me." Flora said in a soft tone, so quiet she wondered if he could even hear it.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Wearing the new, beautiful necklace you gave me," Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest as her body was shaking in anxious, while she said the next sentence in a bold voice she hardly even recognize. "Wearing only that necklace."

Right on cue, she felt tension stiffening in his tension, could tell his cheeks were suddenly blushing a faint red color as his eyes widened, and hear air being sucked into his breath.

Through his moment, he asked her twice if she was sure she really wanted to do this, and she thought about for a long time before answering with assurance she was definitely sure. Helia knew once Flora is sure about something, it's close to impossible to make her change her mind about it.

He turned his sketchbook to a new, fresh page, and sharpened the extra charcoal he packed in his pocket he had a feeling he would need. He pulled the couch close in front of the fireplace, carefully not to get it too close to the fire so it could burn but thought it would be the perfect setting for the picture.

To say he was a tad nervous would be the_ biggest_ understatement of the year, maybe even of the century. This wouldn't the first time Flora has been his model for his portraits, but those times were when she was finally clothed. He wondered why she suddenly wanted to do a nude portrait, and what brought it up. But if it was what she really wanted, then he would do it for her.

The door to the bathroom, which was where she was…changing, opened, and Helia's heart soared off.

Flora walked shyly toward him with her head held high, standing in front of Helia, who was sitting in the same chair and looking up at her speechless.

Helia tried not to stare, but it was impossible to look anywhere else when an angel was standing in front of him, baring all her un-clothed glory. The only thing she was wearing was that heart-shape locket, looking even more beautiful with it around her neck and the gems shining. Helia couldn't pass up the opportunity to look at her body, which was so beautiful for words to even describe.

So slender, so curvy, so irresistible. He could feel drool nearly dripping from his mouth, threatening to fall.

"Bed-couch." If she wasn't paying attention so closely, she might have missed the mistake of words slipping from tongue and the faint blush on his face growing redder.

Flora slightly nodded and walked over to the couch, slowly laying on it on her back and fixing herself into a position, trying her head toward him draping one hand across her forehead while another rested across her chest, teasing him by showing him glimpses of her chest.

"Keep your eyes on me," He instructed. "Try to relax and try not to move."

When she followed his directions, he started to draw. He drew ever angle perfectly, every curve, and got the flow of her hair just right. When it came down to her chest and her lower body, he had to take a few glimpses to drew it just right and try to maintain a serious expression, though he was blushing.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Artist." Flora teased, smiling slightly. "It's funny. Most artists don't blush when they draw."

"That's because most do landscape while those who do nude portraits don't usually have their girlfriends as models." Helia replied, smiling. "Try to relax and no smiling."

She relaxed her body and instantly erased the smile off her face, allowing Helia to continue to draw her.

Flora's heart was beating loudly the whole time. It was one of the most thrilling moments of her entire life, and with each moment passing by, her heart was beating more and more loudly.

An hour and thirty minutes later, Helia was finally done with the sketch and Flora was dressed in a white bathrobe. They were both sitting on the bed, looking over the drawing and thought it looked wonderful.

Signing the date at the bottom, Helia blew off extra dust of the charcoal and handed it over to Flora. "There you go, my dear."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Helia then closed the distance between them, his lips meeting hers hesitantly, almost teasing her, until he firmly placed them together. The world slowed down, disappearing into nothingness, until the only thing she was aware of was the shape of his lips. Of his soft lips and their touch making her inside tingle and tremble.

The kiss started out as a soft, gentle kiss, light as a feather-touch but as hot as the sun. Then everything grew intensified, growing more passionate and becoming hotter as Helia's tongue slipped through her mouth and her tongue brushed briefly against his, adrenaline pulsing alive in her veins.

Next Monday morning as the girls walked into Palladium's class, Flora and the girls took their regular seats and talked for a bit before class started.

"So, you never tell us about what happened on your anniversary. How was it?" Bloom asked Flora.

"Yeah, I bet it was romantic and totally unforgettable." Stella said.

Flora gave them all a secret, private smile, meaning she knew something they were dying to know but wouldn't tell. "Something like that."


End file.
